


Concern

by LQreborn



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27281869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LQreborn/pseuds/LQreborn
Summary: Adoribull oneshot for the prompt "If you die, I'm going to kill you."
Relationships: Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Concern

Bull's guttural laugh slowly died down and turned into a calculating expression. ‘Three.’

Dorian turned his gaze back from an apparently fascinating crack on the wooden wall. ‘Three what?’

‘Three times you’ve skipped the chance to make a sassy remark tonight. I've been dropping baits, too.’ He sized him up, visibly in Ben-Hassrath mode. ‘What’s wrong?’

Dorian sighed dramatically. ‘Can I not just play nice every now and then? I suppose any attempt at manners is entirely lost on a savage such as yourself’ he snapped back, but there was no edge to it.

‘You weren't complaining about my lack of manners when--’ Bull started with a slow grin.

‘Oh, look at the time!’ Dorian stood. ‘You're going on a mission tomorrow, are you not? It almost slipped my mind. I better not keep you, lest you should mess it up due to an insufficient amount of sleep.’

Bull let out an amused grunt. ‘So that's what this is about, huh? You’re upset the boss is leaving you behind. You're worried about the ole' Iron Bull’ he teased.

The mage scoffed. ‘Whatever is there to be worried about? You’re just going to do some peopleing with your... people. Qunari. A whole merry bunch of them, on the Storm Coast of all places. I am nothing but overjoyed I’m not being dragged along. _If_ I seem _mildly_ concerned, that is because I have little trust in this so-called “alliance”. And by little I mean none.’

Instead of answering, Bull seemed to have discovered that indeed very fascinating looking crack on the wall. Dorian decided to call it a night. ‘At any rate, if you’re still breathing when you get back and the tap’s not running dry, I’ll see you.’

He turned to leave, but stopped abruptly at the door. He tilted his head in Bull’s general direction, as if carefully considering what else to say, then finally blurted out ‘ _Kaffas_. If you die... I’m going to kill you.’ With that, he was out without looking back.

For the first time in a long time, Bull smiled to himself.


End file.
